


A New Tradition

by LightOfLanayru



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfLanayru/pseuds/LightOfLanayru
Summary: Connor convinces Hank to celebrate Christmas again for the first time since his son, Cole passed away. Connor gets to experience his first Christmas and Hank gets to find the joy in the holidays even though things might be different now.





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope this story fills you all with cheer and happy feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope this story fills your hearts will happiness and cheer!

It was a quiet evening, calm and sublime. Nestled in with the gently falling snow of late December. Christmas lights flickered about on every other house, luminescent reindeer making their homes in the snow-covered yards of those who celebrated the holidays. Connor pulled down the hatch of the attic, being sent to find old parts in an attempt to repair Hank's broken television.  
  
"Are you certain you don't want to just get a new one?" Connor questioned as he climbed the ladder into the dark room above. " It's rather hard to see up here. And the specific piece you've asked for is rather small. Are you sure you have a spare?"  
  
"I'm positive, it'll be in a box labeled 'extras'." Hank placed a hand on each side of the ladder, watching the Android hoist himself into the attic, before peering his head out to look down at Hank, hair falling over his face and covering his yellow LED.  
  
"There are many boxes in here Hank."  
  
"It's small." Hank held his palmed towards each other giving Connor an idea of the size. "Should be between a black toolbox and some old knick-knacks. The Android gave a nod before disappearing behind the ceiling of the first floor. Connor's footsteps sounded muffled as he searched about. He squinted his eyes as he squatted down, running a hand over a box that had 'Christmas Decorations' scrawled in red ink on the top corner. It was covered in dust as if it hadn't been moved in years.  
  
"Hmm." Connor hummed before picking up the large box and placing it near the opening to the attic, before leaning over it to look at Hank.  
  
"I've noticed you seem to have religious beliefs, but I haven't once heard you mention Christmas. I didn't realize you've celebrated before."  
  
"Yeah, It's been a while..." Hank nodded. "But, we really should focus on finding that part."  
  
"Why don't you celebrate?" The Android inquired. Patting the long box he was leaned over.  
  
"It's...Complicated." Hank huffed as he began ascending the ladder. "Look, if you're not going to look for the part I'll do it myself." His voice was ruff and annoyed, but Connor could sense something more under his demeanor.  
  
Connor scanned the older man as he rummaged through boxes, clinks and clangs and the rattling of glass filled the dim, silent room. "It's just a holiday, Hank." Connor furrowed his brow in confusion. "It's really quite simple. Christmas is a holiday celebrated by Christian's by exchanging gifts and as a commemoration of the birth of-"  
  
"I know what Christmas is about, Con." Hank interrupted. "It's just..." He lowered his head, placing his hands on top of the box in front of him, back turned to Connor. "I...I can't." He shook his head ever so slightly back and forth. "I just can't. I can't celebrate. Not without Cole."  
  
The two fell silent as Hank was still in his spot for a few moments, before finally rummaging through some more boxes. He finally picked up a small box, labeled with just what he needed. He gave it a gentle shake and held it up for Connor to see.  
  
"But." Connor's eyelids lowered. "Wouldn't it make _you_ happy? To decorate and enjoy this time of year?"  
  
Hank chewed on his lip as he made his way out of the attic, trying to find the words for a response. "Maybe...I don't know." He descended down the ladder, boots clicking on the floor below as he moved out of Connor's way. "I just don't think It'd feel right." He nodded. "Plus, I haven't really had any reason to do any decorating. It's just been me and Sumo for the past several years.  
  
"You don't always have to do things for other people, sometimes you can just do things for yourself." Connor grabbed the large box before cautiously moving down the stair-like ladder, each foot placed flatly as he moved downwards. "I bet there's still time to get a tree." The Android smiled as he placed the box against the closest wall, before turning back towards Hank.  
  
After what felt like forever, Hank finally sighed and replied to Connor. "Fine, we can go get a tree." He waved his hand towards his living room. "We can probably put it up somewhere over there."  
  
"I've already run the calculations. The ideal tree would stand eight feet tall based on your ceiling hight. Also, I've already calculated a route to the nearest Christmas Tree farm."  
  
"So I'm guessing you were really hoping I'd say yes, huh?" Hank let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes." The Android smiled. "The idea of experiencing something new is very exciting for me, especially this particular event. From my research, it seems to be a favorite time of year for many people, as well as cozy indoors even as winter temperatures continue to decrease."  
  
"Then I guess we're getting a tree." Hank said as he placed his small box of parts on the coffee table in the living room. "We'll deal with the tv later." He said before glancing down at his watch. "It's only four right now, we should have plenty of time."  
  
"The destination is 35 minutes away and they don't close until seven. We should have ample time to get there and pick out a tree. Please dress warmly, the temperatures are pushing past single digits and frostbite is possible." Connor followed Hank to his room and pulled out a pair of black gloves from the dresser. "These should suffice for your hands." He waved them at Hank and the older man accepted him. Connor turned back and grabbed a scarf, hat, earmuffs, and a jacket thick enough to make it look like it was made for the North Pole.  
  
"Is all of this really necessary Connor?" Hank almost groaned. "I don't need you to help me pick out my outfit."  
  
"Maybe not, but I can calculate the most efficient articles of clothing for keeping you warm. The combination that I've chosen is the best insulating as well as comfortable." He tossed a pair of heavy socks at Hank. "Take these as well. Any pants will do, so you can choose those. I'll leave you to get ready." Connor stepped out, but not soon enough to miss Hank grumbling something under his breath. The Android only rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and calling Sumo over.  
  
The old dog stood, stretching his front legs forwards and sticking his rear up as he let out a yawn. Sumo shook, collar clinking and fur waving all about. Once he was prepared, he padding his way over to Connor, letting his large brown and white head plop into Connor's lap. The dog's long pink tongue licked over his own black nose and nudged against the Android's hand, furry tail wagging behind him. Connor placed a hand on each side of the dog's face, lifting his head up slightly. "I and your owner are going to retrieve a Christmas Tree!" He said excitedly but in a quiet voice. "I bet you miss the decorations, it must have been a nice change in the scenery around here." The dog's tail sped up, almost becoming a blur with its swiftness. "Is Christmas nice? Do you like it?" He questioned the dog, not expecting a response, but rather voicing his own wonders of what the holiday would be like.  
  
Sumo jumped up on the couch beside Connor, curling into a ball before letting out a loud breath, snuggling into the soft couch. The Android ran his fingers through the pups thick fur, looking over at where he thought the Christmas tree would fit best. He may or may not have used his pre-construction abilities to do so.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Hank said as he grabbed his car keys off the key rack near the door. "Hope I don't look like too much of dunce in this get up." He gestured at himself with his gloved hands. Mouth barely above his scarf as he spoke.  
  
"Nonsense." Connor said as he fixed Hank's scarf. "If anything, they'll be jealous of the fact they aren't as warm and comfy as you." He flipped the long part of the red and white striped scarf over Hank's shoulder. "There. Stylish." He smirked.  
  
Hank quirked a brow looking down at his outfit. Black gloves, heavy brown jacket with white on the inside, jeans, and black boots, topped off with a candy cane scarf and dark brown ear muffs.  
"Hmm." Hank paused. "Style isn't in your programming, is it?"  
  
"The overall goal was warmth, Lieutenant." He held up head high. "And that goal was accomplished. Now let's go!" He practically dragged Hank out the door by the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, geez, at least let me lock the door!" He locked the door, giving the knob a shake making sure it was secured, before following Connor to the car before departing to their destination: The Christmas Tree Farm.


	2. Within The Trees

The tires crunched over the thick snow as they pulled into the lot, Pine trees seemed to go on for miles and white Christmas lights draped over the wooden entrance, a large sign reading: Jolly Jackson's Tree Farm.  
  
"That has to be the single most stupid name for a place I've ever seen." Hank leaned back in the driver's seat for a moment, staring up at the sign.  
  
"Maybe so, but it was the closest one I could find. The other one was 60 miles away." Connor said with a slight laugh.  
  
Hank hesitated. "Does the other one have a less stupid name?"  
  
"Hank." Connor said flatly.  
  
"Fine, but if anyone asks, we cut this down in the woods like real men."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lieutenant." Connor shrugged as he got out of the car, letting the door fall shut behind him. "Regardless of the name, it is quite a lovely place." He said as he breathed in the cold air, looking at the snow that piled up on the branches. "Look! There's even a place to purchase hot beverages if you feel your internal temperature drops lower than recommended."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind." He acknowledged the small stand before shoving his hands into his pockets. "The snowsuit you put me in is keeping me plenty warm."  
  
"I'm glad." Connor replied as they entered the small forest of pre-cut trees on wooden stands. The Android ran his fingers through the tips of the branches, dozens of pine needles bending under his touch. He took in the sensation along with the smell of pine surrounding him from all angles. "This one's nice." Connor paused. "But it's only seven foot two." He moved on to the next one. "This one's closer, but it's eight foot four."  
  
"It doesn't have to be exact." Hank piped in. "Just pick one around that general size. Whichever one looks nicest."  
  
"Okay." Connor replied, not quite convinced.  
  
"It does feel a bit weird, though." Hank paused. "In a way, I feel like I shouldn't be celebrating. I feel guilty for it, you know?"  
  
"What would Cole want you to do, Hank?" The Android's voice was soft as he looked over his shoulder at the older man, before slowing down his pace so that they walked side by side. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." His brown eyes were gentle and reassuring.  
  
"No, I'm not going to have dragged you half an hour out here for nothing." Hank trailed off. "But...maybe. I don't know. You think it'd be okay to get one in Cole's honor?" He drew a long breath.  
  
"I'd be more than okay." Connor smiled. "Which do you think he'd like the best?"  
  
Hank finally felt a little bit of light in his heart, still a bit hesitant, but began feeling a bit of happiness as they searched about. "He'd always pick out the biggest one he could find. Not just in the hight of it, but the roundness of the base." Hank held out his arms in a big circle.  
  
"Something like this?" Connor moved in between a few tightly placed trees and placed a hand on the branch of one of the pines. "It's eight foot three, with a slightly higher circumference than the ones we've seen thus far."  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
The Android's eyes lit up with joy as he grabbed at the tree.  
  
"Oh, wait, hold on, we probably need someone to help us." Hank said quickly.  
  
"I've got it, Lieutenant," Connor said as he dragged the tree with ease, pine needles beginning to litter his clothing.  
  
"Alright, if you say so." Hank said with a shrug. It didn't take long to reach the front counter right outside the small forest.  
  
"We should get lights as well." Connor said picking up a few boxes of multicolor lights. "Do you think these?"  
  
Hank nodded. Once the tree and lights were purchased, the tree was strapped to the roof and boxes of lights were put in the back seat.  
  
The two got into the car, and Hank immediately turned on the heat to warm himself. His nose was so cold he felt like he couldn't move it and he swore he had ice forming on his eyelashes. However, the rest of him wasn't too terribly chilly thanks to Connor.  
  
"This is fun." Connor said as he put on his seat belt. "I really enjoy the concept of Christmas. I can't wait to decorate the tree."  
  
"There are lots of ornaments to chose from in the attic." Hank brushed the snow out of his beard. "So there'll be more than enough to choose from."  
  
The drive home was quiet with the snow falling silently to the earth. The gentle hum of the engine and sound of hot air hissing through the air vents created a consistent background noise. The roads were becoming barren of other cars as the moon hung high in the sky, the colors of the sunset fading into a deep navy blue.  
  
It was completely dark, all except for the streetlights overhead and the porchlight that came into view once they pulled into the driveway then unloaded the tree. Connor carried in the pine as Hank got the boxes out of the back seat. Sumo let out several deep barks as the large tree was drug into the house, pine needles being strewn all about when it barely squeezed through the doorway. With Hank's help, they sat the tree upright in the corner of the living room and Connor brushed the pine needles off his shirt. The Saint Bernard immediately took the initiative to investigate the new addition in the house by sniffing it and attempting to eat the lower branch. Hank nudged the dog with his leg. "Don't eat that, Sumo."  
  
The dog looked up at Hank then to Connor as if he was going to tell him something different. The Android laughed before heading over and grabbing the large box that came from the attic earlier. He opened it to reveal dozens of multi-colored bobbles, tiny angles, star and snowflake shaped ornaments, including a few handmade ones splattered with paint. He moved the box next to the tree and worked on getting the boxes of lights opened, preparing to string the tree with the assortment of colors. He began at the top of the tree with the help of standing on one of the kitchen chairs, then slowly worked his way down until both boxes of lights had been used up and the plug was ready to be plugged into the wall. Once they did the tree lit up with a beautiful hue.  
  
Hank smiled and gave a nod as he took a few steps back to admire the work. "Not bad, Con. I like it."  
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant." Connor smiled before grabbing a few ornaments from the box and hooking them onto the branches. The two continued until the branches were filled with shiny ornaments, some wooden, some glass, some plastic, and some made out of paper mache. Connor picked up a small robot ornament and laughed as he held it up for Hank to see. "Is this what you thought Android's would look like?" The small ornament had a grey boxy head and body red antenna sticking out on either side of the head with little balls at each tip including one on the head. Its mouth was a rectangle with two lines from top to bottom. Two small white eyes with blue dots sat in the middle.  
  
"Nah, he's just a little old school robot from a long time ago." Hank replied. "That can be your's this year."  
  
"I like him. I think he's neat." Connor held the ornament in his palm, running a thumb over it as the string at the top was looped over his pointer finger. "I'll call him...Botsby."  
  
"Botsby? Really?" Hank questioned as he put another orb on the tree.  
  
"Bold of you to assume a robot can't name another more officially than a human can." Connor replied, hanging his small robo friend a bit higher than mid-way on the tree.  
  
"Fine, fine." Hank waved his hand at the Android. "Name him whatever you want." He looked over to Connor who was still marveling over his small robotic friend. "Wouldn't want to get into the technicalities of robot naming."  
  
"A topic that human minds are not quite ready to comprehend." Connor joked as he stood back from the tree to look it over. "I think It's finished, what do you think, Hank?"  
  
"Looks good to me, the only thing missing is a topper, but I don't know if I still have the old one." Hank shrugged. "Even then so, it doesn't really need it. Looks good just how it is."  
  
"Yes. I believe it does." Connor replied. "There are many other festivities in which we could partake. However, it does seem to be getting late..." He trailed off. "The time is now 9:30." He paused. "If I'm not mistaken, the precinct wanted you in at 5:30. Going to bed in exactly thirty minutes will allow you precisely seven hours of sleep."  
  
Hank groaned. "Yeah, you're right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't know why they needed me so damn early." He slid his jacket off, throwing it over the back of the couch. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. They better not keep me too long." He paused. "Got a few new traditions to celebrate this year." Hank smiled at Connor before turning in for the night." 

"Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"Night, Connor."


	3. The Gift That Can't Be Wrapped

The clock was now pushing past midnight, the gentle tick of it echoing through the now silent living room. Connor looked through another box of decorations to find garland and stockings, much to his delight. Why only decorate the tree? He could decorate the whole house. He closed the lid of the box and returned to the attic to retrieve a few more boxes of decorations deciding to wait until Hank left for work to begin so that he would be surprised when he returned home from work. This time, he brought a flashlight into the attic, making it much easier to locate what he needed. He gathered the boxes inconspicuously behind the tree hoping that Hank wouldn't notice them on his way out to work. Pushing them the last bit of the way with his foot.  
  
"What do you think, Sumo?" Connor questioned as he squatted down to the dog. "These reindeer antlers look like they just might be your size." He placed the headband on top of Sumo's head and pressed the button in the center to make small bulbs on the antlers light up and flicker about. "Perfect." He smiled. "But we'll put these back on later, okay?" He moved the antlers back into the box before he sat on the couch, initiating stand-by mode to help pass the time. He closed his eyes and let the world around him fade into a calming quiet. Blissfully unaware as his systems wound down.  
  
"I should be back around three, Con." Hank's voice rung through the Android's ears and he came out of standby in a startle, LED flickering yellow as he processed the scene around, blinking rapidly as he turned his head towards Hank, who was bumbling around in the kitchen. "Oh, damn, sorry. Thought you were awake. I keep forgetting about that weird Android sleep mode."  
  
"Oh, no it's quite alright, I can initiate it again easily if I'd like to. However, I was planning on getting up not long after you anyway." Connor stood before opening the back door to let Sumo run about in the snow, flakes falling to build up the powder below. "It's December twenty-fourth. That means it's Christmas Eve, Lieutenant." He closed the door to keep the elements in their rightful place, outside.  
  
"Yep, It sure is." Hank said as he poured his coffee into a travel mug. "Wish the snow would calm down a little bit. The buildup is going to make for a slow commute to work."  
  
"Not too bad, however. According to the weather traffic delays are light, therefore you shouldn't have too much trouble getting to and from work."  
  
"Feel bad I can't offer you any coffee." Hank said holding up his cup. "I guess I could heat you up some Thirium, huh?"  
  
"I appreciate the gesture, Hank, but that won't be necessary." Connor smiled. "My Thirium levels are at recommended levels at the moment."  
  
"Good, Good." Hank replied. "I'll see you in a bit, alright?" He said as he approached the front door and adorned his brown jacket and black gloves.  
  
"Bye, Hank." Connor said as he stood from the couch, preparing to open the box by the tree, but of course not before letting frosty Sumo back into the house, only to have him shake chunks of snow out of his fur and all over the floor. The dog looked up at Connor, tail wagging and tongue flopping about as he tried to get the Android's attention for some pats. Connor gently stroked the dogs head before returning to the box, opening it excitingly. This was going to be the best surprise for Hank. Fun little snowpeople went up on the mantle of the fireplace, and underneath them was garland and stockings. He picked a blue on for himself, a yellow for Sumo, and a red for Hank. Tinsel found its way to the tree within moments after Connor found the unopened boxes at the bottom of the large box. He strung them expertly here and there, making the tree glisten with silver strands.  
  
A wreath went up on the front door, entwined with red ribbons, small red and gold ornaments and tiny holly berries sprinkled about. A tiny Christmas village found it's home on the coffee table in the living room, tiny skaters were placed gently in the fake snow that was spread about. Carolers and even a few small dogs to lighten every up just a bit more. The Android pulled out a Saint Bernard figurine and smiled wide, showing it to Sumo. "Look!" He said. "It's you."  
  
The large dog trotted over to sniff at the trinket before lapping his heavy tongue over it, soaking it in drool. Sumo panted a few times, looking over at the handiwork of the village, curious as to if any part of it was edible. Connor clicked on the lights for the small shops of the villages, placed the pine trees all about, and finished it off with a few fancy light posts.  
  
"I'd say that's adequate." The Android said as he stood, wiping the face snow off on his pant legs. "What else can we do to make it festive?" An idea struck him immediately. _Sweaters._  
  
Two hours later and a trip to the store resulted in even more Christmas decorations, a blue sweater for Connor with penguins and snowflakes on it, a red one with white reindeer and holly on it for Hank, and a cute red and green sweater for Sumo to go with his antler headbands. He spent the rest of the morning putting lights up on the front of the house, doing his best not to slid off the slippery rooftop in the process. Colorful blinking lights edged the entire skirting of the roof, and some were even placed on the railing of the front porch. He even strung a few light strands throughout the house. When he finally deemed his work done, it was almost two O'clock, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until Hank returned home. He felt himself growing excited, hoping Hank would enjoy the effort he put in to bring him happiness. Connor was curious as to if he went overboard with it, but all images he could pull up about interior Christmas decorations seemed to match what he put up. However, the snowflake ornaments he hung on the mantle might have pushed it a bit far. But it was cute, so he dismissed the thought.  
  
Soon he heard a car door shut, but there was a long pause before he heard the rustling of keys opening the door. Both Connor and Sumo had adorned their sweaters and the Saint Bernard was sporting his blinking reindeer antlers with style. Anticipation began building in the Android's stomach with every passing moment.  
  
The moment the door opened, Hank was frozen in his place looking at all the decorations sprawled around the house. Lights flickering all about, the fire in the fireplace was dancing above the blocks of wood. It felt and it smelt like Christmas, it felt calm and warm and welcoming.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hank." Connor said holding the blue sweater towards the older man. "I hope you like it." He watched Hank's expression was unchanging as he looked around. "Y-you don't like it do you?" Connor said as he lowered his arms that were holding the sweater. "I know it was over the top, I shouldn't have done it, It's probably overwhelming for you, I'm sorry-I."  
  
Connor was shocked to find himself wrapped in a heavy hug. It took him a moment to process what was happening, but he soon brought his arms around Hank, still holding tightly onto the sweater... "Don't you dare be sorry. I love it." Hank squeezed him a bit tighter. "Thank you."  
  
The Android broke the hug after a few moments. "You really like it?" Connor smiled.  
  
"Yes." Hank nodded, using the base of his thumb to wipe away the tear forming in his eye. "I can't believe you did all of this." He chuckled as he crouched down to Sumo for a moment. "You've even got Sumo in the Christmas spirit." Hank ruffled the dog's fur behind his ears. Hank soon stood back to his feet. "What made you decide to do this?" He smiled at the Android.  
  
"I wanted to show you that Christmas can still be happy, even if things are different now. I know it's not much, but at least you have me this year." Connor gestured to himself.  
  
"You're right. It's not much." Hank paused, bringing the Android into another hug. "It's everything."


End file.
